The Wrong Events
by aurapunch
Summary: Everyone seems to have 'normal lives' in Japan. There's no such thing as a 'Heat-Haze' or a 'Monster' here, and it's rather odd for the one who once held the ability to retain his memories. Why don't they exist? Why don't you remember me? The story focuses on different P.O.V's of each character regarding these new 'events'.


**_Oheyo everyone ! It's been a while since I've last written a fanfiction, and the last one was ShinAya, so I have some experience writing some Kagerou Project ! You don't know how hyped I was to finally type this ! As usual, I don't own anything but the plot _**_( If ever the story seems similar to another, my bad, I conceptualized this before I was about to sleep so I just went ahead and wrote it haha )__** . Hope you enjoy ! **_

_**P.S : Non-canonical ( idk ) characters are given fan-names so please, don't think they're OCs .**_

_**Please be warned of the following intense shippings in this fanfiction ( KanoKido, ShinAya, HaruTaka, SetoMarry, and slight HibiYori )**_

_**I recommend listening to ' For River ' from ' To The Moon ' on repeat c:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The Wrong Events<span>**_

_chapter 01_

_burning sadness_

* * *

><p><em>" This is your new home now, okay ? Don't feel afraid, they'll warm up to you soon . " <em>I couldn't trust them, I didn't _know_ who they were . Why was I here ? Who sent me here ? More, more, and more questions flooded my head all at once, my brain not being able to comprehend everything the woman had been telling me this moment . My new home . . . ? I looked up at the taller woman, she was old, but young, she looked like my sister .

_My sister_ .

Oh I remember now . I was . . . No, I can't remember, I _don't_ want to remember it . It was a memory that will soon haunt me my entire life . But I had to live with it, I couldn't change my _past_ .

Following the woman, I looked around frantically . Maybe I know someone here ? No, obviously, you wouldn't . They all looked at me weirdly, but it wasn't something that bothered me, after all, I was _weird_ to my family . But my sister supported me all the way, treating me like I was normal . But now they're gone . _She's_ gone .

Soon the stranger ahead of me came to a halt, startling me, and opened the door in front of her . It was a wooden door, and it was shining, glazed, I take it . Twisting the door knob a bright light enveloped us in a deep, warm hug . Squinting my eyes, I walked ahead, taking in the new environment . My eyes finally adjusting to the light, I saw different figures . But they weren't like the woman who led me here . They were like _me_ . Young children sat in front of me, looking at me as if I was something they've never seen .

_" Kids, this is Tsubomi Kido . Treat her nicely, would you all ? " _The woman walked next to me, laying her head atop my short emerald green hair . Wincing slightly at the touch, I stayed silent . But the stranger looked at me, frowning, and made a gesture resembling ' say something ' . Looking back at the kids, I bowed, responding,

_" A-Ah I'm T-Tsubomi, p-please t-take care of m-me ! "_

_" Haaaaai . " _I stood up firmly, you could see me trembling if you were up close, it was fear . The fear of rejection . I didn't want to lose the people I trusted, because, who knows, if I'll ever trust someone in here .

_" Alright, Tsubomi, make some friends here, alright ? " _Nodding in reply, she smiles sweetly at me, and leaves the room .

_I'm alone_ .

Everyone else seems to be happy, they don't even seem to notice my presence . It saddened me to know, how such young people would treat others like this . Akira, my sister, would always tell me to treat everyone happily so that we would all be happy . So why can't we all be happy ? I don't know, I _don't_ know .

I just stood there in utter sadness . My feet felt like they weren't connected to my body, I couldn't move them, I couldn't move a single inch . But it didn't bother anyone at all . _Anyone at-_

_" Tsubomi, right ? "_

A young boy's voice interrupted my train of thoughts, causing me to flinch and fall down . It hurt, a sudden jolt of pain went up my spine to my skull, and warm orbs of water started to form at the corners of my eyes .

Wincing in pain, my hand immediately shifted and was left behind my head where I had fallen on . But there was a hand reaching out to me, and it belonged to the same boy that called out to me . As if by instinct, I took it immediately, and he pulled me over .

_" Sorry I scared you, Tsubomi ! " _He smiled sheepishly at me, nervously laughing as he scratched the back of his head . I nodded, and gave a small smile for him as I held my head . Soon I dropped my hands slowly, and they fell next to my body, as he spoke .

_" I'm Shuuya, Shuuya Kano . I hope we become friends forever, Tsubomi ! " _He held out a hand to my one more time, but this time he wanted me to shake it . Hesitating, I reached out for it, and shook it slowly, and you could tell how nervous I was . Of course, I just met him, and I just came here, was this ' Shuuya ' meant to be trusted ?

_" Y-Yeah, I-I hope so t-too . " _I replied, hinted with slight sadness and guilt .

Shuuya tilted his head to the side, and blinked . His mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing came out . Instead his o mouth shape turned into a smile, but resembled more like a smirk, a childish smirk at that, and he quickly grabbed my hand, then began to start walking .

_" S-Shuuya ? ! W-Where a-are- "_

_" Shhh ! Keep quiet, I want to show you something ! " _He replied, cutting me off as he looked back at me, still smirking but quite rather proudly, and you can tell it wasn't something _good_ .

_Oh no_ .

I didn't know what he was trying to tell me, or anything, but it was obviously something we shouldn't do . It was a strange feeling, yes, but you could tell through his smirk .

While everyone else was busy playing with their friends, Shuuya and I were busy sneaking off to another room . A man was watching over us, as he stood by the doorframe, his arms crossed across his chest, and he wore a blue polo, and it was wrinkled, hinting he must've crossed his arms for quite a long time, or someone was playing with him a _lot_ .

Shuuya ran up to him, and we both looked up at the older man, and he spoke,

_" Oi Sora-san ! Can me and Tsubomi go out for a while ? We won't go anywhere outside the orphanage, I just want to show her around ! " _Shuuya was smiling this time, and the man named ' Sora ' eyed him carefully, then at me, then he finally sighed, giving in .

_" Okay then, Shuuya . Make sure you come back before dinner, okay ? Tsubomi, if Shuuya causes a riot _again_ don't be afraid to shout, okay ? " _We both nodded at the response Sora-san gave . Shuuya started jumping, although you wouldn't notice it if you weren't next to him . His eyes were full gleam, smiling brightly that if it were a ray of light, it would probably make you go blind . The man twisted the door knob, and immediately, Shuuya ran outside the door, causing him to drag me .

_" S-Shuuya ! H-Hold on ! " _I cried out, tripping at almost every step I made as the blonde continued running . _He's fast- !_

Hiding behind the wall, we stopped, panting and panting, and we waited . But I didn't know what we were waiting for . Suddenly, Shuuya continued running, sneaking through something, or rather, someone I didn't know, until he turned, and there was no one there .

It wasn't a dead end, it was just an empty hallway . It didn't look abandoned either, so people must come here, but not at the current time . As if by coincidence, there was a clock, and it read _4:38 PM_ . Dinner, what time would dinner take place ? I was new to this place, so I didn't know .

Turning once more, right, left, left, right, we came to a halt . Panting even more, I grew tired of running . I bent down, low enough to place my hands on my knees to take a breather, and Shuuya just probably smiled or something .

_" We're here Tsubomi ! Don't worry, we won't get caught ! " _I stared at him weirdly, and in an accusing tone I responded,

_" Shuuya ! "_

_" Mou, you're no fun Tsubomi ! " _But he laughed and shrugged it off, smiling back at me . It wasn't his usual smile, it wasn't full of confidence or pride . Instead it was a sincere one, showing happiness, as if he was given a prize for being a good boy . Oh but Shuuya _wasn't_ a good boy at all you can tell .

_" But we're now here, so you're still going with me, trust me, it's something you'll love ! " _He twisted the door knob, and pushed the door towards the current direction we're standing in, the front .

I'll be honest, Shuuya was _right_ . It was something I'll love . Something I _will_ love . I couldn't quite see it right now, but I had a feeling it would be showing later on . It was a balcony, so we weren't on a singular floor, nor were we on the ground . We were _above_ the ground . There were two chairs, and a coffee table in the middle of the chairs, holding a potted plant . It was so simple .

_" Tsu-Tsu ! C'mon, sit down ! You're tired, aren't you ? " _Snapping out of my trance, I blinked repeatedly, and my eyes averted to Shuuya, who was now sitting on one of the chairs, pointing at the other chair next to the small table .

Sighing to myself, I felt the corners of my mouth tug to form a small smile as I walked over to the chair, and sat firmly on it . Huh, it was rather comfortable, for a chair .

_" So, Shuuya, why did you bring me here ? " _I asked, but it felt like a stupid question, wondering if the boy would actually answer me . But to my avail, he actually did .

_" I wanted to show you something, remember ? Although it seems plain right now, trust me, it will later ! Just a few more . . . 30 minutes then it'll come, trust me ! " _But he paused there, looking like he was going to say something, so I gave a gesture for him to continue, nodding,

_" A-And you were different from everybody- In a good way ! You were rather . . . nicer than the rest, so I wanted to know you better ! I want to be your friend, Tsubomi ! " _I was taken aback by his remark, my cheeks feeling slightly warm and I responded,

_" A-Ah sure thing . . . I can . . . tell you about me, I guess . " _He smiled back at me, seeming surprised that I agreed to this, and he nodded, ready to listen .

_" I'm Tsubomi Kido, and I-I'm 7 right now . . . my birthday's on January 02- "_

_" January _02_ ? ! Wow ! You must be really lucky, Tsubomi ! Your birthday's after New Year's ! " _Shuuya exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air and smiled sheepishly at me for suddenly breaking out like that . Coughing, he gestured me to continue .

_" Um . . . it really isn't, honestly . "_

_" Ehhhhh ? ! Why ? "_

_" A-Ahh- I think it's best to explain everything . . . " _I replied, coughing . The blonde simply tilted his head, and blinked . Then he nodded . Breathing in, I started to tell the story I could never tell anyone .

* * *

><p><em>It all began, well, not like a typical happy family . It started in a rather sad start . I wasn't . . . <em>normal_ . That's what my mom would say . I didn't want to believe her, I knew not to . But when I heard I wasn't a normal child, everyone would treat me differently . At first it seemed normal, or rather, perfect if one were to be in my place . I was in a wealthy family, I was the 2nd daughter, and we lived in a really nice house ._

_But, I didn't know why people didn't like me . My siblings treated me like trash, the mistresses would look at me weirdly if I asked for something, and my mom would lash out on me . But she didn't hurt me, she would . . . just yell at me . And it hurt, honestly . So I ran to my sister, Akira, and asked her why this was happening . She was someone I could trust, because she wasn't like the others, she would treat me like a normal child, and she was the one who made me want to continue living ._

_Anyway, so Akira told me the entire story, and it was rather . . . something that would bother you forever . It turns out I wasn't an actual child . Akira would say I was an ' illegitimate ' child . I didn't know what it meant, but Akira told me instead of being the child of my mom and dad, I was the child of my dad and _mistress_ . I didn't really understand it back then, I was only 4 . I didn't get the meaning of it to my life, on why I was _different_ from everyone else . Akira couldn't tell me, I still didn't know why ._

_It was like they were hiding secrets from me, but I knew deep down they weren't . So days went on, normally, at least, was how it felt . There was no change, there was the constant hating, ignorance and awkward silence around me . I wanted to disappear ._

_But Akira motivated me to live, to continue . That everything will get better on later in the future . Haha, I guess onee-chan was right, huh ? Continuing, she told me that they just wanted green hair like me, so they were jealous . It was rather stupid, but it was something I could hold onto, right ? So I believed in that small little idea Akira had, and it motivated me to like who I am, even though I was rather different from my family ._

_I still wasn't close to my family compared to me and Akira, but I was happy . My life has gotten better after Akira motivated me ._

_However, it didn't feel quite nice . It was like fake happiness that was washed over me, but I felt it in a way . It was a contradicting emotion, because it saddened me to know I never belonged here . But I was happy with the life I have right now, I'll grow used to it ._

_Or so I thought ._

_Years later, rather, a few hours ago, my dad's business went bankrupt, or, if that's what you call it, I don't know . So he was really frustrated, and went insane after a few minutes inside his room . So he burnt everything inside his room, I assume to forget about everything . . ._

_But it didn't go rather well . He was burned inside as well . Then the door burnt, the walls started burning, basically our house started burning . Everyone was crying, there was screaming, calling for help . There was no way out ._

_At least that's what they all believed in . Akira and I were together the entire time, running away from all the falling . . . uh, debris ? Eh, anyway, we stood in front of the door, the ticket to a new life . It was there, we could escape, was what I thought ._

" Tsubomi, you have to go without me, I-I can't escape with you . . . "

" W-What . . . ? Akira, no ! You have to come with me ! I-I don't wanna lose you onee-chan ! Please ! "

" Tsubomi . . . "

_Suddenly, she pushed me out the door, then burning wood started to block the door . And the last thing I heard from her, was,_

" I'm sorry . . . I love you . . . "

* * *

><p><em>" I-I didn't even say goodbye to her . . . I didn't say goodbye to my sister ! " <em>I cried frantically, warm water dripping down my eyes, rolling down to my cheeks . Noticing this, I wiped my eyes and covered my face . _" I left her to _die_ ! I'd rather die with her than live without her ! "_

Shortly, I felt something warm wrap around me . It was Shuuya . He was hugging me . The younger blonde was soothing me, patting my head just like how Akira would, and it made me slightly relieved .

_" Shh . . . it's alright, Tsubomi . I'm here for you when you need me . "_


End file.
